Cookware such as pots, and kettles that are used for cooking food products are typically formed of metal and have a predetermined fixed size/volume. Although cookware comes in many different sizes, shapes and configurations, all cookware includes two basic elements: a first surface for receiving thermal energy from a heat source (the heating receiving surface), and a second surface for applying the received heat to food to be cooked (the cooking surface). Generally, the heat receiving surface and the cooking surface are the opposing faces of a single element, and further, that single two sided element is typically formed of metal.
Heat capacity is the ratio of the amount of energy absorbed by a material compared to the associated temperature rise of the material (that is, energy input/temperature rise). Materials having a low heat capacity are desirable for cookware because a small amount of input energy yields a larger associated temperature rise. Specific heat is the heat capacity of the material per unit of mass (energy input/(temperature)(mass). Materials having relatively low specific heats are desirable for cookware because they transfer heat efficiently. Because metals have low heat capacity and low specific heat, metals are conventionally used for cookware. For example, iron has a specific heat of 0.444; aluminum has a specific heat of 0.900; and copper has a specific heat of 0.385. The very low specific heat of copper thus makes it desirable as a cookware material. A drawback, of course is that metals are heavy. Thus while cast-iron skillets and “Dutch ovens” are well known for their desirable cooking characteristics, cast-iron cookware is very, very heavy. Aluminum gives the benefit of lighter weight, but lower thermal efficiency. One way to increase the efficiency of a cooking vessel is to increase the surface area of the vessel that is exposed to the heat source—which results in more heat transfer.
A fixed size/volume for a cooking vessel is typically not a hindrance when cooking vessels are used in an established kitchen and are stored in close proximity to the location of use. However, as outdoor activities, such as camping, use of recreational vehicles, and backpacking has become more and more popular, and that outdoor enthusiast population is more accustomed to cooking and eating higher-quality meals, the need for storage of, and packing along, or otherwise carrying cooking vessel's has increased.
In backpacking and similar outdoor activities, carrying a plurality of fixed size/volume cooking vessels is impractical, and may be impossible, because space and weight are critical items of importance. Because known cooking vessel's, which are typically formed of metal, are both heavy, and space consuming, outdoor enthusiasts and backpacking enthusiasts have been forced to choose between packing minimal cooking vessel's, or forced to use inadequate cooking vessels.
Therefore, there is a need for a cooking vessel which resolves at least some of the previously described drawbacks and provides a cooking vessel that is efficient for cooking, is lightweight, easily transportable, easily storable and does not require significant amounts of space. Further, there is a need for cooking vessels which allow plural cooking vessels to be packed along with minimal weight and minimal space requirements. Thus, there remains a long felt an unmet need for cookware that is both thermally efficient and easy to store and easy to transport and is lightweight.